L'enfant absurde
by Nuhyr
Summary: "Je te hais ! - Tais-toi sale gosse ! - Lâche-moi espèce de brute ! Mais lâches-moi j'te dis ! Tu m'fais mal ! - Fallais y penser avant d'essayer de me voler petite merdeuse ! - Je te hais !" Le jour où Loki à découvert la petite fille qui ne pouvait pas exister. Et qu'il la prise avec lui. Loki x OC
1. Chapter 1

La petite fille glissa une mèche de cheveux récalcitrante derrière son oreille et tira sur les manches de son pull.

Encore un mois ou deux et elle devrait s'en trouver un autre, celui-ci s'étiolait trop vite, elle ressentait chaque bourrasque d'air comme si elle ne portait rien sur le dos. Elle devrait également s'acheter des mitaines, une autre paire de chaussettes, un bonnet... toutes ses parades contre le froid de l'hiver qui venait avant l'heure. Prenant son mal en patience elle tenta de discipliner ses cheveux ébouriffés en passant ses doigts dans les bourres et faillit hurler : ça ne servait à rien en plus de faire mal ! De guerre lasse elle les rassembla en queue de cheval brouillonne et s'élança dans la rue en courant, martelant le sol graveleux de ses pieds nus. Vite, vite ! La fillette tourna au coin de la rue et emportée par son élan rentra dans une passante. Pardon, pardon mais je suis pressée ! Plus vite ! Encore plus vite ! S'engouffrant dans un dédale de ruelles, véritable labyrinthe à ciel ouvert bordé de poubelles, de bouteilles, de toutes les sorte de déchets qu'on puisse imaginer elle leva les yeux. Strié par les cordes à linge et les câbles électriques sombres qui s'entrecroisaient, le ciel ressemblait à une aquarelle floue de rose, d'orange, de bleu roi et de noir : elle était en retard définitivement. Emportée par sa course folle elle sauta par dessus les jambes maigres enroulées de sacs plastiques d'un mendiant et dévia de justesse sa trajectoire, évitant la collision avec un autre. Posés sur des caisses dans un profond renfoncement des cabanes en tôles, trois hommes dévisageaient l'enfant aux cheveux pâles qui faisait irruption sur leur territoire. À quelques mètres une bande de gamins miteux rouaient de coups un vieux chien. Encore plus loin la même scène se reproduisait mais avec cette fois pour interprètes une femme et son mari. La fillette ne détourna pas les yeux, -et pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Elle vivait depuis sa naissance dans cet univers de fer et de rouille, où survie et violence ne font qu'un, où les enfants sont voleurs et les adultes fourbes. Cette rue boueuse n'était qu'un petit échantillon au hasard des milliers d'autres rues boueuses que comptait la bidonville, SA bidonville. Claque claque claque, ses foulées résonnaient dans le relatif silence de la cité misérable, cette cité gigantesque, plus grosse que toutes les autres villes de son pays. Splaf, elle s'enfonça jusqu'au talon dans la flaque d'eau qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée dans l'ombre. Les couleurs du ciel se dissolvaient et l'obscurité tombait, dans un quart d'heure la pénombre serait totale et l'enfant deviendrait aveugle. Elle résista à l'envie de s'essuyer la cheville, se raisonna : mieux valait ne pas perdre encore plus son temps, chaque seconde qui passait aggravait son cas. Caleb lui ferait payer chaque minute de retard, elle le savait.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres malgré sa respiration hachée et repensa à la fois où elle était arrivée avec une heure et demi de retard à sa convocation, -oh ! qu'elle aurait aimé être un rat pour se terrer dans un coin. Où plutôt le mordre ET se terrer dans un coin. Et le lendemain elle n'avait pu qu'entrouvrir les yeux sous les énormes coquards qu'elle arborait avec humiliation. En plus des autres bleus bien sûr. Elle haïssait cet homme. Elle le haïssait d'une force peu commune pour une enfant aussi jeune et frêle qu'elle. Elle le haïssait pour sa manière de la rabaisser au rang d'esclave, elle le haïssait pour être plus fort qu'elle, pour être si imbu de sa personne, mais elle le haïssait autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de son aide. Alors pour l'instant elle préférait courber l'échine. Se précipiter pour être à l'heure, acquiescer à toutes ses phrases... à celles de ses collaborateurs aussi, à celles de ses invités. Ne jamais dire non mais oui, faire preuve de zèle... Se taire mais réfléchir à sa future vengeance. La petite fille sourit joyeusement. Elle avait hâte ! Finalement déboulant dans une grosse artère où quelques inconscients trainaient encore, elle avisa le colosse embusqué. Elle le connaissait bien, c'était la brute chargé par Caleb de contrôler les arrivants, de les filtrer. Elle l'avait vu casser les deux bras à un homme qui avait essayé de rentrer sans autorisation.

Elle n'aimait pas cet homme violent mais n'en laissait rien non plus paraître, il aurait pu la briser comme une allumette. Ou pire aller médire à son sujet au patron. Il le lui avait dit. Il l'appelait « Ma p'tite allumette » « Comment ça va ma p'tite allumette ? ». L'enfant ne se faisait pas d'illusions, malgré son ton doucereux et le fait qu'il lui ai donné un surnom, il ne l'aimait pas.

Son employeur accordait bien trop d'importance à cette gosse si étrange.

« Encore à la bourre ma p'tite allumette ? »

« Une allumette à pour but de foutre le feu pauvre con. »

Elle se repassait cette phrase en boucle dans la tête et en tirait une immense satisfaction qu'elle dissimulait en baissant la tête, docile. Elle acquiesça. La montagne lâcha un petit soupir et un sourire satisfait s'étala sur sa face burinée. Lui faisant l'honneur de se pencher afin que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.

« Moi je connais une p'tite allumette qui va se prendre une raclée. »

Elle pâlit. Finalement Caleb s'était bien rendu compte de son retard.


	2. Chapter 2

_2 ans avant la rencontre..._

Thor baisse la tête. Sur sa nuque il sent les regards des dignitaires asgardiens. Petite assemblées de la plus haute noblesse, ils jaugent ses moindres réactions, ses moindres tressaillements. Ils guettent la petite faute qu'ils pourront pointer du doigt « Il prend le parti du traître ! Il est de son côté ! ». Le futur roi ne se fait pas d'illusions : aujourd'hui il est jugé, -au même titre que l'être qu'on vient d'amener. Son accession au trône se joue sur ces instants et ceux à venir, il l'a compris. Son regard se porte sur les meneurs du jeu, les chefs d'orchestres, ses parents. Deux inconnus aujourd'hui.

Freya, souveraine d'Asgard.

Femme droite et au menton haut. Reine depuis si longtemps, femme maîtresse de ses émotions depuis bien plus. Aujourd'hui elle endosse son rôle de mère éplorée mais impassible. En la regardant on tombe sous son charme. L'envie de la réconforter est irrésistible : qu'elle est digne sous la douleur cette femme. Une martyre de la vie. On la cite en exemple. Elle contemple avec un parfait mélange calculé de pitié et d'amour, -l'amour d'une mère, la bête qu'elle à élevé comme son fils. Thor ne cherche même plus à savoir si elle est sincère : ses savants masques sont terriblement ajustés sur son beau visage à peine ridé.

 _Maman tu es belle mais sous tes beaux maquillages tu l'es moins._

Odin, Père-De-Toutes-Choses.

Vieux guerrier intransigeant, vieil homme, vieille figure royale qui vacille et tremble. Roi depuis si longtemps, homme de principes, de vieux principes. Il à vu grandir le monde et le monde le voit pourrir sous le poids des siècles. Ses rides s'amoncellent comme autant de preuves des années passées. Partisan de la paix et du pardon mais tellement menteur aussi. Tellement cruel et aveugle, comme un enfant avec un bâton assujettit la fourmilière à sa loi. Enfant voulant bien faire mais écrasant quelques fourmis avec le-dit bout de bois. Regrettables dommages collatéraux.

 _Papa je t'aime un peu moins, mais s'il te plait ne m'écrase pas pour autant._

Thor tourne légèrement la tête. À ses cotés, à genoux, un animal.

Loki.

Bête étrange issue du croisement contre-nature entre un singe et un chien, mais à l'ascendant humain suggéré par des bouts de tissus rassemblé sur les reins. On pourrait croire à l'ébauche primitive d'un pagne.

Mais les animaux ne s'habillent pas... non ?

Le côté singe, lui, transparait dans sa manière de marcher : lancer les deux mains en avant et sauter pieds rapprochés en profitant de l'élan. Il expliquerait presque aussi la cascade de mèches ternes et grasses dans son dos qui se finie à ses pieds et s'étend sur le marbre en rivières filasses. Attention messieurs-dames, la bête est pouilleuse, petites bébêtes en tout genre prolifèrent dans son immonde fourrure.

La faute à l'animal en question : les singes n'ont aucune hygiène... non ?

Le côté canidé, lui, ressort dans les sons émis par l'animal. Et même si on est surpris par la diversité de grognements produits qui s'apparentent presque à des cris humains on se rassure : ce chien reste un chien.

Ça se saurait si les animaux savaient parler... non ?

Pour la défense de la bête, on pourrait dire que ses tentatives de communications peuvent être « potentiellement » gênées par le masque en fer qui lui mange le visage. Très joli masque, -dans le style minimaliste. Deux rainures pour les yeux, -entrevoir, deux trous sur les côtés, -respirer, traversés par des barreaux. Et c'est tout.

Pour sa défense, on pourrait aussi dire que sa démarche peut être « potentiellement » entravée par les lourdes chaînes qui relient pied à main, main à pied, pied à pied et s'ensuit. Mais ce serait lui trouver des excuses. Et les asgardiens détestent ça, perdre leurs temps pour des broutilles. Pour l'instant ils préfèrent regarder.

La bête est mince aussi, bien que le terme maigreur soit plus approprié. Et très grande. Même si c'est dur dans juger par sa position recroquevillée. Parfois entre deux mèches noires corbeau on peut entrapercevoir sa peau glabre, blanche et translucide où se mêle parfois harmonieusement le bleu, le noir, le rouge, le violet... Petites taches de la taille d'une main. Toute une palette de couleurs pas toujours très assorties mais qui se détachent remarquablement. Une vrai œuvre d'art ambulante décidément ! Elle est presque agréable à regarder cette créature. Oui « créature » !

Parce que les être humains ne sont ni bleus, ni rouges, ni noirs... non ?

Les dignitaires sont amusés : qu'elle est drôle cette bestiole ! Avec ses petits cris comiques qu'elle pousse lorsque l'acier entame sa chair et son équilibre bancal. Répugnante certes, mais distrayante également. Ils s'imagineraient bien l'entreposer dans leur salon, entre les trophées de chasse et le tableau de famille.

« Regardez les enfants ce qu'à rapporté papa ! Non ce n'est pas une épée, non ce n'est pas une robe ! ».

Pour l'assemblée ici présente, c'est un animal qui est recroquevillé devant eux. Ils ne cherchent pas l'être conscient en-dessous, pas l'homme, et surtout pas le dieu tout-puissant qu'il avait été, le dieu qui les faisait plier auparavant d'une seule parole. Thor se rend bien compte. Et au milieu de la foule amusée, révulsée, silencieuse, hautaine, il se rend aussi compte qu'il est incapable de penser ne peut oublier l'être dont il a partagé l'enfance, quoiqu'il essaye. Le dieu ne parvient pas à oublier que...

 _À ses côtés, à genoux, son frère._

Loki.

Thor détourne les yeux.

Il se sent fatigué. Il voudrait juste partir loin de cette scène, loin des clowns qui la constitue. Sa vision des choses à changé. Il a grandit, le voile de l'innocence qui lui barrait les yeux s'est dissipé violemment depuis. Et la réalité lui saute à la gorge dans tout ses détails, son odeur pourrie et ses couleurs malsaines. Son esprit critique lui rapporte des faits qui ne concordent pas avec son ancienne logique, les deux se heurtent en des milliers de petits éclats pointus. Et Thor est tellement lasse... tellement lasse.

Lasse de s'être idéalisé des amis, des parents, un futur. Lasse de ramasser les petits éclats pointus.

Lasse de jouer son rôle de Thor, -le joyeux, naïf et optimiste asgardien blond.

Lasse d'être lasse.

Lasse du silence soudain de la salle.

Un instant de flottement. Le monde s'est figé comme pris dans une mélasse invisible. Un instant de malaise. Puis finalement Odin se lève, raide. Il déplie ses jambes lentement, teste son équilibre et cligne plusieurs fois son unique œil restant. Sa bouche tremble en mots silencieux et il humidifie sa lèvre inférieur.

Et le futur roi ne peut que regarder, mornement, son vacillant géniteur rendre sa sentence.


End file.
